Two Kingdoms, One Region
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: A gift for my friend Cody the Worldwalker. Camilla receives a mission from her brothers to set up trade in the Ransei Region, a place where a legend exists about if all 17 kingdoms are ruled under one flag, the creator of Ransei will show itself to them. Little does she know that there's another party involved. Rated T for some language and just to be safe.
1. A Totally Normal Adventure Beginning

(Once upon a time, I was talking to one of my friends, Cody the Worldwalker, who told me that there was no Pokemon Conquest crossover with Fire Emblem Fates. Well, technically there is one, but it's a one-shot that apparently doesn't count.

Well here's what I think. Being the good friend that I am, I'm going to fix that. So with my buddy G, Cody, this one is for you my good man. Starring the Bewitching Beauty Camilla and Warrior Princess Hinoka...we all know how this might end. Keyword being 'might'. Also this takes place after Revelations.

Everything belongs to their respective owners. Without further ado, let's get this show on the road!)

 **Episode 1: A Totally Normal Adventure Beginning**

The Kingdom of Nohr. Home of overcast skies, a high tension with past concubines of King Garon's, and a lack of law and order in which only rich foreigners, idiots, or idiotic rich foreigners would ever be caught dead outside during the day.

In the center of this tundra like climate rested Castle Krakenburg in the Nohrian capital of Windmire, and in one of the hallways of Clarkenstein, the villa where the royal family resided, Lady Camilla was making her way towards the throne room in the main castle, letting out a loud yawn. She was having a nice nap after a soak in the baths when Xander, the now king, had called her into the Throne Room. She had no idea what this was about, but Camilla knew she would find out soon.

When she arrived, Camilla saw her brothers Xander and Leo there, waiting for her.

"Sister, thank you for coming," Xander said.

"I was having a nice nap, Xander." Camilla stretched out. "What could this be about?"

"We actually have a mission for you," Leo explained. In front of him was a large map. Leo began laying out the details of the mission they had in mind. "As you very well know, resources aren't something that Nohr has in abundance. I've been looking through various maps and found this one promising nation that might be the solution to our problems. The Ransei Region."

"Never heard of it," Camilla told Leo.

"Ransei is divided up into 17 kingdoms, and legend has it that if someone were to unite all the kingdoms under one ruler, the creator of Ransei will reveal themselves to that ruler," Leo continued. "That's where you come in."

"And why can't you do it, Leo?" Camilla inquired.

"I know you want to get back to relaxing after the incident concerning the resolution of our conflict with Hoshido, and rightfully so, but Xander and I have to watch over the kingdom, and Elise is far too young. We feel this situation would be best left in your hands, Camilla," Leo reasoned.

"Hmm, I suppose it could be fun," Camilla mused. "What's the objective?"

"We want you to go to Ransei, and set up a trade agreement there. That way we should be able to prosper even more," Xander spoke up. "I'd advise you take your retainers with you."

"That was the plan anyway. I wouldn't dream of abandoning my darling girls on a mission like this for the world," Camilla responded. With that being said, she went off to go find her retainers, Beruka and Selena - whose real name fans of Fire Emblem already know - and let them know of their job. What none of them noticed was that there was a fly on the wall, who was gone as soon as their discussion was over.

The fly on the wall was not an insect, but a person. More specifically, Saizo, one of Lord Ryoma's retainers, who instantly ninja'd away to Castle Shirasagi.

-PKMN/FE:F-

The kingdom of Hoshido. Fair sunny weather and plenty of food to feed the mouths of practically anyone under their skies. It was a peaceful place, and sought to remain peaceful.

At Castle Shirasagi, Ryoma was minding his own business. He was looking in a mirror, trying to figure out how to look less like a lobster on a bad hair day, when Saizo interrupted his train of thought.

"Lord Ryoma. I come bearing news from Nohr," Saizo said.

Ryoma turned around to face his retainer. "Fill me in, Saizo. What is so important?" Upon request, Saizo told Ryoma the entire mission that Camilla was going on, which caused Ryoma to think for a moment.

"As much as I would hate to undercut the Nohrians, setting up trade with this Ransei Region sounds profitable in terms of exports…" He thought aloud. "Go find Hinoka, and tell her to meet me at the throne as soon as she can."

"Understood." Saizo nodded, ninjaing away again. When he found Hinoka, she was deep in training. The ninja waited until she was done, and wiped sweat off her brow when she noticed him there.

"Saizo, what are you doing here?" Hinoka wondered.

"Your brother, Lord Ryoma, wants to see you by the throne as soon as you can," Saizo explained.

"Alright...I'm on my way." Hinoka put up the naginata she was using and went to meet Ryoma. "Saizo told me that you wanted to see me?"

"I did," Ryoma confirmed. "Hinoka, I have a favor to ask of you. I just heard from Saizo about this place known as the Ransei Region. There are 17 Kingdoms, and legend has it that if all kingdoms are united under one banner, the region's creator will reveal themselves."

"Okay, so what does any of that have to do with me?" Hinoka folded her arms.

"Saizo also told me that the Nohrians are attempting the same thing. They sent Lady Camilla to the Ransei Region with her retainers to set up a trade agreement for resources," Ryoma continued. "I want you to do something similar. Set up a trade agreement, but not for resources. We mainly want to profit off the exports."

While this all sounded underhanded to Hinoka, she understood where Ryoma was coming from. It was only natural that he wanted a piece of the pie the Nohrians were cooking up due to the treaty they had. But there was another reason this sounded oh so interesting to her. The Nohrians sent Camilla to do this. Hinoka's sworn rival. From the scoreboard she had in her head, she was lagging behind the rose among Nohr's thorns.

Knowing what she was up against, she said, "Tell Setsuna and Azama to be ready in ten minutes. I'll do it."

"Right now?" Ryoma asked to be sure.

"Yes, right now!" Hinoka exclaimed. "I want to beat her at something for a change!"

"By all means, I wish you the best of luck," Ryoma said. "Just be careful, okay? I don't know what awaits you in Ransei, but I ask that you be vigilant."

"Oh, I will," Hinoka replied. "Don't you worry about me." Having said that, Hinoka ran out of the throne room to get ready for the journey ahead.

-PKMN/FE:F-

The Kingdom of Aurora in Ransei. Hosting mainly Normal type Pokemon, it was a fairly peaceful kingdom that preferred to mind its own business.

A young maiden was traveling with her Jigglypuff at her side. She hummed a merry tune before looking up. Her eyes widened in shock. Two silhouettes were descending upon her.

Those silhouettes were wyverns, on them three women.

Those three women were none other than Camilla and her retainers, Beruka and Selena.

"Lady Camilla...that was such a long flight..." Selena rubbed her eyes. "Couldn't we have taken a boat?"

"She said this was faster, Selena," Beruka responded.

"What are those?!" Oichi exclaimed loudly.

"Wyverns," Camilla answered her. "Don't worry. They won't bite unless we tell them too." Oichi moved away from them anxiously. Of course, Oichi would notice that the wyverns were tired just like Selera. Camilla patted her wyvern gently and said, "You take a well deserved rest now, Marzia. You've earned it."

"So, who are you guys?" Mitsunari asked, suddenly popping up.

Oichi yelped in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Oh gosh! I forgot to introduce ourselves," Camilla apologized. "I am Lady Camilla, hailing from the far off Kingdom of Nohr. These two girls with me are my darling retainers Beruka and Selena. Aren't they just cute and tough at the same time?"

"The Kingdom of Nohr, huh? That's far away!" Masanori yelped.

"Why did you come here?" Kiyomasa asked.

"We were sent here by my brothers to set up trade relations with this region. Nohr lacks in resources, you see," Camilla explained. Before any of them could react, there were suddenly explosions.

"Shoot! An invasion is beginning!" Masanori yelled.

"And there's no warlord to defend this kingdom. We're going to be taken over!" Kiyomasa gasped.

"Hehe. Aurora is wide open," Koroku snickered, entering the kingdom.

"It's the property of Ignis now!" Nagayasu laughed.

Camilla's mind quickly sprang into action. "Beruka, Selena, you darlings stay by their side. I'll take care of this." She then walked over to the two. "Excuse me, but...just what do you think you're doing?"

"We're taking this empty kingdom for Ignis!" Nagayasu jeered. "What's it to ya?"

'Seems Leo wasn't making up fairy tales again...' Camilla thought. "Right well, I'm afraid I won't let you do that."

"Why not?" Koroku demanded.

"You're a warrior, right? You should join up with Ignis! A pretty woman like you is welcome there!" Nagayasu laughed boisterously. Camilla couldn't help but lightly laugh, and slowly approached Nagayasu.

"Me? Joining you? That's cute, you know that? Really adorable. However...I'm not interested." Without any warning, she quickly and violently put Nagayasu in a headlock. "I will not betray my home of Nohr!"

"Ow! So Nohr sides with Aurora!" Nagayasu roared.

Something suddenly slammed into Camilla's chest. In order to not be thrown off Nagayasu, she had already quickly encircled her right arm around his neck, similar to an Ekans and started to choke him out. Whatever slammed into her chest didn't do much in the way of hurting her. Nagayasu's Bidoof bounced off of Camilla's bosom.

"Dammit!" Nagayasu coughed.

"I'll help," Koroku said. "Burn that woman, Tepig!" Tepig leapt forward to use Ember, but Jigglypuff took it for Camilla.

"Let me help you!" Oichi said, hurrying over to Camilla.

"Take care of those creatures, dear," Camilla soon dropped Nagayasu once she successfully finished the choke, turning her attention to Koroku.

Oichi looked dumbfounded, but nodded. Her Jigglypuff took out Tepig with a Doubleslap. Beruka silently watched on, feeling comfortable knowing that her liege had this all under control, especially with Oichi helping her.

As for Koroku, Camilla lashed out with a roundhouse kick. Turns out it was the only kick she needed. Koroku yelled out in pain as he was downed.

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff defeated Bidoof after easily taking a Tackle.

"Dammit..." Koroku growled. "They never said people would defend this crappy kingdom..."

"Lord Hideyoshi is gonna kill us!" Nagayasu exclaimed.

"Let's just get out of here," Koroku said. The two warriors high tailed it out of Aurora.

Camilla had a smile now that the battle was over. "That was fun," She commented.

"I knew you could do it, Lady Camilla," Beruka would have smiled, but didn't. Though she was pleased with how well it went. She didn't even have to use her axe.

"Never caught your name, darling," The blueblood turned to Oichi. "Who might you be, and who were those guys?"

"Ah, well...I'm Oichi, and this is my partner Jigglypuff. I'm just a traveler who was passing through today," Oichi explained.

"I must thank you for helping me out against those meatheads." Camilla hugged Oichi. "Say...what were they going on about when they said something about no one wanting to defend this 'crappy kingdom'?"

"It seems that Aurora lost its warlord recently," Oichi explained.

"I see...I've heard the rumors about the Ransei Region," Camilla responded. "I can be your Warlord, and my darling retainers can help too."

Beruka gave a nod, and looked to Selena. The redhead was busy sleeping against a building wall.

"Then I will join your army," Oichi said. "Jigglypuff and I will help as best we can! Speaking of Jigglypuff, Nohr is a kingdom where Pokemon don't exist, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid not..." Camilla answered. "We could go looking for one for me before getting to work, right?"

"You'll have to link with a Pokemon. It's something that'll happen naturally when you meet a good partner," Oichi replied. "Warriors here use Pokemon to help them fight, so you'll be at a disadvantage without them."

"It would make you more fearsome in battle, Lady Camilla," Beruka agreed. "I might as well invest in a Pokemon myself."

"Very well then. Let's find me a darling to call my own," Camilla beamed. She liked where this was going.

"We can find Pokemon for all of you," Oichi said. "Let's go into the kingdom and find some!" And so, with Beruka having to carry a sleeping Selena over her shoulder, the three Nohrians followed Oichi into the kingdom.

-PKMN/FE:F-

Later on, Selena finally decided to wake up as the group entered a forest. It was after a few hours when they entered, and before long something fell on Camilla's head. Camilla paused, then reached up to the thing on her head. It was something fluffy. She took the fluffy in both hands gently and brought it to her eye level. A brown and white creature was blinking up at her innocently.

"That's an Eevee. It's an incredibly rare Pokemon," Oichi said.

"Incredibly rare and incredibly adorable," Camilla responded, a warm smile making itself known on her face. The Eevee snuggled up against Camilla. Camilla returned the favor by giving the Eevee a hug.

"Looks like you found your partner," Oichi commented. Camilla felt as if she had been connected to the Eevee.

"Seems so," The blueblood agreed. "Just as adorable as my darling little Corrin..." She held the Eevee at eye level again. "Ready to go see the Ransei Region together, little guy?" Eevee cheered happily. Camilla also cheered.

"Let's get going then, darling," She placed the Eevee back on her head.

"Now we can start you off as the warlord of this kingdom," Oichi looked down after saying that. "It seems that the flames of war have spread here as well..."

"We were meaning to ask about that, Oichi," Beruka commented. "Are power struggles like these commonplace?"

Oichi looked very thoughtful as they walked. Then, she began to speak as if she was quoting someone.

"The Ransei region...An area inhabited by warriors, those privileged few capable of communicating wordlessly with Pokemon. In Ransei, there is a tale of yore, passed down from generation to generation: If any one warlord can conquer all 17 kingdoms of Ransei, then the Pokemon that created Ransei shall reveal itself. The warriors of the land all believe this tale is true; indeed, it is what drives them all. And as a result, countless battles are fought for control of the kingdoms of Ransei."

"My brother Leo told me the same thing about conquering the 17 kingdoms..." Camilla realized. "I guess that confirms it."

"It's true," Oichi assured. "And there has been much strife over them, as you saw today."

"This does complicate our mission...ugh, why is it everyone wants to rule the world? It's not like they're adding anything to their swords by doing so," Severa rolled her eyes.

"How about this? We help quench the flames of battle here in Ransei, and maybe then we can get what we came here for?" Camilla offered.

"For certain," Oichi agreed. "And I'll help you do that! However, if Jigglypuff and I are to help you defend Aurora, then we need to get much, much stronger. But first, let's take a look around the kingdom!"

"We can get stronger while we get the grand tour," Beruka noted. "That's what I think."

"Please lead us into Aurora, Lady Camilla," Oichi said respectfully.

Camilla did so, taking point with the group as Beruka faithfully followed very close behind. Selena did the same thing, but was still muttering about swords and warlords. After they walked a little, Oichi stopped to point something out.

"Lady Camilla, there's a..." She began. However, Mitsunari crashed into her in the middle of her sentence.

"Move. You're in my way," he said coldly.

"I- I'm sorry..." Oichi murmured as Mitsunari went his way. She straightened up. "There's a farm not far from here, Lady Camilla. I'm sure there'll be some wild Pokemon there...Let's go do some battle training!"

"Certainly," Camilla changed direction towards the farm. They arrived, finding a Bidoof and a Starly there.

"Now, let's train a bit," Oichi said cheerfully, directing Jigglypuff onto the battlefield. She gently placed Eevee on the ground in front of her. She'd be willing to take a hit or two to protect the little guy. In fact, she felt that Eevee was in the same boat.

-PKMN/FE:F-

Back at Clarkenstein, Corrin was looking around for Camilla. He hadn't seen her all day, and he was starting to grow worried. His search on his visit there was interrupted by the clattering of plates, which directed him into the kitchen.

Jakob stood over Felicia, who shook his head as Flora was helping Felicia up, who had tripped a broke a few plates.

"Why does this keep happening…" Felicia looked crestfallen.

"Hey, guys?" Corrin asked. "Have any of you seen Camilla at all today?"

"Lady Camilla? Can't say I have," Flora shook her head.

"I think I might know," Jakob countered. "She had some sort of mission that your brothers asked her to go on."

"What kind of mission?" Corrin questioned.

"Oh, something about this Ransei Region and setting up trade there," Jakob explained. "I would tell you more, but I'm afraid that's all I've heard."

"Could I ask you guys a favor...and go make sure their mission is carried out okay?" Corrin requested.

"Anything for you, Lord Corrin," Flora said.

"Hmm? Of course!" Felicia agreed. "I'd be happy to!"

"Well I suppose it's better than sitting around and watching Felicia try to be a better maid." Jakob was the last one to agree to this after thinking it over. "We'll be on the first boat out of here to Ransei, Lord Corrin,"

"Thank you guys," Corrin smiled. "Please make sure she's safe." With a collective nod, the three set off to go help Camilla in her mission, blissfully unaware that there was a third group in play…

(And with that, our side story is taking off! I have to hand it to G for helping me write this up, and Cody, I really hope you enjoy this epic fic! As for that suggestion you gave me on a certain someone...I'm actually considering doing it. Keep it under your hat though. Anyway, for those of you who are reading this, please be sure to read (obviously), follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Maybe we can get some Camilla and Eevee together in cute fanart. I'd love to see that :D)


	2. Fire It Up

(Welcome everyone, to the Pokemon Conquest co-op series. Episode 2!...Okay ZenmasterBlue, where did you come from? XD Anyway, it's time that Camilla learns she's not the only one with interests in Ransei. Will this get ugly? Maybe.

I only own myself, everything else belongs to their respective owners. So what'cha waiting for?)

 **Episode 2: Fire It Up**

A day had passed since Oichi and Camilla had undergone some battle training. Camilla had grown confident in herself as a Warlord, and her Eevee as a partner. Maybe this wasn't so bad, she thought to herself. However, it was then she was reminded of her deal with Oichi, in a not so very pleasant manner.

"You there!" Mitsunari said, approaching her.

"You're Camilla, right?" Masanori said, right on his heels.

"Hey! Mitsunari! Masanori! Leave them alone!" Kiyomasa exclaimed.

"Come on, Kiyomasa! We need to have a word with these guys, or they won't have any idea what they're doing!" Masanori replied.

"Yeah...we hear that you're training your Pokemon a lot..." Mitsunari said. "But what for? What can you two hope to achieve?"

"I- I..." Oichi gasped.

"Well, they're right, you know," Kiyomasa said. "You can't just train. Eventually, you need to challenge another kingdom to a battle. If you win that, you get some more warriors and Pokemon to join you."

"Strengthen your army and win battles. Those are the tasks of a warlord," Mitsunari said. "But I'm sure you know that much, right?"

"Uh...well, I..." Oichi stammered, looking embarrassed. "Lady Camilla...If we're really going to become any stronger, we have to challenge other kingdoms to battle. I think the time has come for us to make our move."

"Agreed," Camilla nodded. "And I know just which kingdom to start on."

"You mean Ignis, the kingdom that those two attackers were from?" Beruka wondered.

"Wait a sec...I missed it!?" Selena exclaimed.

"Sorry darling." Camilla petted Selena's head. "You'll get to see me and my darling Eevee in action today for certain." Eevee was happy, resting on Camilla's lilac haired head.

"I won't fall asleep for that, Lady Camilla!" Selena promised. "You have my word!"

-PKMN/FE:F-

As Camilla, her retainers, and Oichi headed to Ignis, said kingdom's warriors were discussing the day before.

"What do you mean you lost?! There was no one to lose to!" Hideyoshi yelled.

"A woman from Nohr attacked us, stopping us from taking Aurora," Koroku explained.

"Incompetents! I'll see through the mission personally today!" Hideyoshi exclaimed.

-PKMN/FE:F-

The sun had begun setting on the horizon when the group arrived at Ignis.

"What?! You're the troublesome Nohrian interfering with my dream?!" Hideyoshi exclaimed. "You're pretty cute! I wouldn't mind you in my army!"

"Oh, I am indeed that 'troublesome Nohrian' interfering. Y'see, I have a dream too," Camilla teased. "And my dream is to see out my mission's success for my own kingdom, in dire need of resources. I hate to break it to you, but I'm not interested."

"Hey, don't be hasty! You haven't seen me in action yet!" Hideyoshi yelped.

And so, Camilla's first battle began!

Camilla, Oichi, Eevee, and Jigglypuff found themselves standing on one side of a massive pool of magma. Far on the other side were their enemies- the two they had fought before alongside Hideyoshi and his Chimchar.

"Ignis is an active volcano. We'll have to be careful and think strategically," Oichi said.

"Oh gosh!" Camilla was surprised. "This does remind me of such a place in Nohr...the Demon's Falls. A waterfall that actively spews fire."

"Focus, Lady Camilla," Selena humph'd. "If the Pokemon here are anything like the nation's geography, then they should be able to traverse that magma just fine."

"Indeed. Ignis is a fire type Kingdom. Their Pokemon can walk on lava without any damage. They have a massive advantage," Oichi explained.

"This complicates things then…" Beruka put a hand to her chin. "What should we do, Lady Camilla?"

"Well, if their critters can walk on lava, how about we let them come to us? Lure them out of the lava, and then we strike." Camilla came up with a plan.

"Can't you and Beruka just fly over the lava?" Selena asked.

"Yes, but Eevee and Jigglypuff don't have that luxury we do," Camilla reasoned.

"You seem calm for being in this new setting with all these new creatures." Selena pointed out. "But then again, we have the Deeprealms and Dragon's Gate…"

"With everything we've been through Selena dear, hardly anything would faze us anymore." Camilla mused. "I can understand why my brothers sent me on this mission."

"Do what you do best, Lady Camilla." Beruka nodded. "Just know if you or Oichi are in danger, we won't hesitate to get involved."

"Duly noted," Camilla acknowledged. Mounting her wyvern, she pointed towards the Ignis warlords and called, "Time to play!" Eevee was ready to go to battle, as Beruka and Selena backed up, standing by in case they were needed. Chimchar and Tepig began to advance.

"Ugh... I wish I had a fire type at times like this," Nagayasu groaned. Bidoof made very little progress forward by traveling the paths.

Camilla and Eevee moved forward slowly, mainly to test the waters when it came to these fire types.

After some time of both sides advancing, the Ignis Pokemon ambushed them. Chimchar unleashed an ember on Jigglypuff while remaining a safe distance away while Tepig did the same to Eevee.

Camilla blocked the Ember directed at Eevee, but Jigglypuff also had the Ember directed at it blocked.

By the last thing that they expected.

"! A naginata?" Selena exclaimed.

"Thought I'd find you here!" A voice called out. It was none other than Hinoka, and on her pegasus was an Eevee of her own.

"Hinoka! What in the world are you doing here?" Camilla questioned.

"Heard about your little mission from Ryoma, and I'm on one of my own." Hinoka explained. "I would have caught up sooner, but Setsuna just had to fall into a hot spring..."

Behind her, Setsuna and her other retainer, Azama, were behind her. Setsuna's skin was red and her clothes were completely soaked, but other than that she looked as she usually did.

"But Lady Hinoka...it's not my fault I didn't see it," Setsuna apologized.

"Be glad I was there to pull you out," Hinoka said. "And Azama, would it have killed you to at least help?"

"Oh, you had the whole thing under control, Lady Hinoka," Azama answered. "Me throwing my hands in wouldn't have changed a thing."

"Ugh, you guys drive me crazy some times..." Hinoka rolled her eyes. Must she do everything with these two? At least they came through when they were needed, and by some miracle, Setsuna's yumi wasn't ruined.

"More warriors? Who are these people?" Oichi gasped.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment," Hinoka realized. "Name's Hinoka. Eldest princess of Hoshido, Nohr's eastern neighbors."

"I am called Azama. If you make foolish mistakes and injure yourselves, I can put you right." Azama greeted.

"Um...I'm Setsuna. I'm good with...a bow." Setsuna added, seemingly out of focus. She lazily glanced down at her feet. "Azama, you are standing on my foot. Again."

"Ahaha! My sincerest apologies, Setsuna!" Azama laughed, taking his foot off hers.

"I see. Are you friends, or foes...?" Oichi murmured in trepidation.

"Our kingdoms have called a truce, ushering in peace Oichi," Camilla clarified. "I'm sure Hoshido has the same goals as mine. We could always work together, Hinoka..."

Hinoka actually thought about that for a second. She then said, "Alright. But I'm gonna impress the creator of Ransei more than you!"

"Challenge accepted, darling," Camilla smirked. During this time she was effortlessly batting away Embers.

"Glad to have your help," Oichi said to Hinoka in relief.

However, during this time the enemies had changed their positions so that they could use their Ember from an angle that no one was blocking. This caused Camilla's Eevee to have to take evasive maneuvers.

Hinoka studied her opponent's positions, looking to find a weakness in their formation and fast.

"Lady Camilla! Look!" Oichi gasped, pointing. Some of the fire had gone down, opening a path to attack the enemies. "It seems the fire fluctuates! We can attack now!"

"Oh, this helps greatly. Hinoka! You and your darlings take Oichi and cover the top half. We'll take the bottom." Camilla called.

"Got it!" Hinoka did what she was told. "Let's go you two!" Setsuna and Azama quickly followed, leaving the other pair of retainers to go with their Nohrian liege. Tepig unleashed another Ember at Eevee while Chimchar used Ember on Jigglypuff. Hinoka did the same thing with Chimchar's Ember as when she made her dynamic entry.

It was then Camilla and Eevee got an idea. Her Eevee hopped on her wyvern, but only for a kick point, now using Quick Attack! Of course, Camilla brandished an axe, but not to attack. It was more or less going to retrieve her fuzzy little companion once the attack was used.

The tactic worked, resulting in Tepig taking a big hit, yelping in pain. Hinoka spied what Camilla did, and decided to have her Eevee attempt the same thing on Chimchar. This was a bit trickier due to Hinoka's weapon being much thinner than Camilla's, but due to her skill with the blade, she would be able to retrieve her Eevee without any lava damage.

As she predicted, the tactic worked for her as well, the result being Chimchar was damaged, and then further damaged by a Double Slap from Jigglypuff.

Tepig retreated back further and used Ember on Camilla's Eevee again. Bidoof suddenly arrived from behind and tackled at Eevee as well. Chimchar moved back and used Ember on Jigglypuff again.

Eevee quickly hopped up on Camilla's wyvern again, leaving the blueblood to take both shots. She received them well and shook it off. "Don't worry about me darlings! I'll be okay!"

"I hope so," Beruka folded her arms. In order to get away from Bidoof, Camilla and her Eevee were now flying above the lava, and went for the same move on Tepig again. Tepig took the attack and fainted. Koroku retreated in defeat.

Jigglypuff unleashed another Double Slap on Chimchar. The little monkey suddenly turned and used Ember at Camilla's Eevee.

Meanwhile, Bidoof tackled at Hinoka's Eevee. Hinoka's Eevee went straight at Bidoof with Quick Attack!

Camilla resorted to shielding her Eevee again, taking the Ember to the bare skin her back. She grit her teeth, but wouldn't let her fuzzy little friend get hurt.

Jigglypuff used Double Slap on Chimchar, finishing him.

Bidoof was damaged from Hinoka's Eevee, but lived to Tackle again. However, this was Camilla he decided to attack, who took the Tackle quite well. Her Eevee went for another Quick Attack once the beaver got in close. The result?

This ended the fight! All three warriors from Ignis fell in defeat.

Azama quickly got to healing Camilla, chuckling as he did so. "Oh, what are we going to do with you, Lady Camilla? You were protecting your Eevee like it was Lord Corrin." He noted that out of all of them, she had taken the most damage from the fight.

"Well of course I would!" Camilla responded. "This little guy is adorable just like him." She petted her normal type partner, who squeaked out in happiness.

"Ha ha! Ignis castle is ours! Take that, losers!" Selena laughed. "One down, fifteen to go!"

"My castle! How could I lose it...?" Hideyoshi gasped. "But I have made a vow! I will be the one to find the legendary Pokemon! And that means I will be back!"

Hideyoshi and his two minions ran off, leaving the castle in Camilla's command.

"Congratulations, Lady Camilla!" Oichi exclaimed. "Your second castle... I'm sure we'll be making allies before long. The only thing is...I don't know how..."

"I don't believe it! You went into battling without knowing that?!" A man exclaimed, showing up suddenly.

"...Who the heck are you?" Setsuna asked the man.

"I watched your battle in Ignis. You're impressive for one so young!" The man said, obviously talking about Oichi. "But if you don't even know how to make allies...then I guess you've got a long way to go before you're a real warlord!"

"..." Oichi stared at the man, upset.

"Hey, don't be like that! I wasn't making fun of you," the man assured. "I'll teach you how to make new allies. Name's Keiji. Just come to Ignis castle when you're ready to learn!"

Camilla wrapped an arm around Oichi's shoulders. "Aw, don't let it get to you, Oichi dear. Just stick with me, and you'll be alright."

"So, about our missions," Beruka looked to Hinoka. "We're here to obtain goods to help aid Nohr. What about you?"

"Ryoma said it was for exports," Hinoka answered. "Just doing what he wanted."

"And it seems to get there we both have the common goal of ending the constant fighting here in Ransei," Beruka mused. "So we'll be working together, I presume."

"Well that's exactly right," Azama agreed. "Unless, of course, Lady Hinoka has any objections to this. Which clearly, she doesn't."

"Hell no I don't!" Hinoka added. "It'll only get easier working with you guys!"

"I'm glad we have more warriors on our side," Oichi said, smiling at Hinoka's group.

"So, you're name's Oichi, right?" Hinoka asked. "Pleased to meet you. I think you'll make a fine warlord one of these days."

"My only goal is to help Lady Camilla," Oichi said. "But thank you for the compliment!"

"Hey there!" Keiji greeted upon spotting them. "...oh, right! I was going to teach you about making new allies! It's not too hard. Some warriors aren't part of an army, you see. There are plenty of free warriors around as well, ones that are unattached. For example, um... ah, I know! Look in that cave!" He indicated a cave nearby. "There's probably one or two in there. Start by recruiting them. I'd join ya, but I'm a free spirit. Don't like being chained down too long. I'm heading to the shop! See ya later, Camilla!"

Keiji headed straight off to the shop, leaving them in front of the cave.

"...he's gone," Oichi murmured in surprise. "He said to go to the cave..."

"Let Selena and I go in first, Lady Camilla," Beruka requested.

"Be my guests," Camilla smiled. Her two retainers went on in.

Oichi frowned. "Will they be okay? They don't even have Pokemon!"

"Oh, they will," Camilla reassured. "They can take care of themselves."

 _Inside the cave…_

"Be my eyes up there, Beruka," Selena requested. Beruka took the hint and started scaling the walls, headed towards the ceiling. Once she expertly scaled the walls and got up to the ceiling, it was then Beruka suddenly came face to face with a Zubat. It screeched at her.

Beruka slowly blinked at this. "Someone getting the drop on me...not a lot of people, or creatures, can wear that accolade," She calmly said. The Zubat flew over to her, looking curious. The retainer remained still, alert if the Zubat were to try anything funny. Zubat just watched. After a moment, it tried to imitate her by hanging beside her on the ceiling.

Beruka had a faint smile from this. It was rare for her to show emotion, and it seemed non-existent, but this bat was something else. Beruka felt herself connect to Zubat.

"We'll make a great team, you and I," Beruka determined. She'd need to learn what this thing was named, after all.

"Oi! Where's my spotter?" Selena called from below, annoyed. A Charmander had trotted up to Selena. It stared at her curiously. She looked down at Charmander. "What're you?" Selena asked.

"Charmander!" It cheered.

"Charmander, huh?" Selena folded her arms, sizing the fire type up. "I'll admit, I've seen some weird things. Pretty much everything here is a first even for me."

"Char!" Charmander said cheerfully.

"Hell, makes me wonder what she's up to..." Selena mused to herself, before catching herself. "Anyway. Lady Camilla wants me to get a partner for our mission. You look tough." Charmander puffed out his chest proudly. Selena couldn't help but laugh. "Someone's trying real hard," She said. "How do you feel about coming along with me?"

Charmander cheered and ran to her leg. He hugged it happily. Selena knelt down and petted the little lizard. 'Now as long as you don't die on me I'll be happy,' She added to herself. Charmander cheered and leapt into her arms. Selena caught the lizard as he made the leap. He happily snuggled against her.

And just like that, another Warlord/Pokemon bond was complete. Feeling that their work was done, they headed back outside, to see that Camilla was gone.

"Um...where did Lady Camilla go?" Selena asked.

"Oh, she wanted to go see the hot springs," Hinoka answered. "What do you two have there?"

"Well, this is a Charmander," Selena said, referring to her partner. "And I have no idea what Beruka found."

"It's reassuring that we have two new warriors on our side alongside Hinoka," Oichi said.

"Yup." Hinoka responded.

-PKMN/FE:F-

Meanwhile with Camilla, she was now in her swimsuit - a black two piece bikini, primarily black in color with a golden trim - and had eased her way into one of the hot springs. She let out a sigh of relief as she petted her Eevee. "This is the life..." She smiled, relaxed. The blueblood was happy that her brothers sent her on this mission. It wasn't every day you could be able to take off your armor and relax for once.

-PKMN/FE:F-

Back in the kingdom of Aurora, the trio of servants had arrived after a long boat ride, looking for Camilla. After an hour of searching with no blueblood in sight,

"I think we missed her…" Felicia worried.

"Come now, sister," Flora reassured. "I'm sure that she's nearby."

"Let's ask around," Jakob suggested. They had run into Kiyomasa.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We're looking for a certain someone," Jakob said. "I'm Jakob, and these lovely ladies with me are Felicia and Flora. We're looking for Lady Camilla. Lilac hair, wyvern, well developed?"

"Oh...yeah I know her! She left for Ignis yesterday," Kiyomasa answered.

"Told you…" Felicia hung her head.

"Which way is Ignis?" Jakob asked.

"Just north of Aurora," Kiyomasa answered, pointing in that direction. "Though I gotta ask why."

"Her brother and our liege Lord Corrin sent us to help her on our quest," Jakob answered. "Thank you."

"Well, looks like we know what we're doing," Felicia looked up at the sky, seeing a crescent moon. "It's gonna be a long night, I can tell."

"Not a problem for Jakob, I can tell." Flora teased.

(And that's the end of that. This was literally the best I could do for the ending with the servants, but hey. They'll get better. Anyway, please be sure to read, follow, favorite, and REVIEW! But no flames please. Because I have a friend who knows Yoko from Gurren Lagann, and she would turn a guy's head into unrecognizable giblets with those guns of hers. So please be respectful when reviewing, and I'll see you all next time! Bai! :D)


End file.
